Marriage of the Seven
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: This is just a story about the Seven and Nico and Reyna and Calypso about romance after the war. Contains Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Calleo and Reynico. Don't like, don't read. Not. This is my first fanfic so please give me a chance! Ok please read, no flames.
1. Nico & Reyna

**Nico's POV**

The night sky was dark, but golden fireworks were going off, in honor of the return of Leo and Calypso. Nico smiled, a rare occurrence, as he remembered the events earlier in the day.

_*Flashback*_

_Nico stood behind the Hades Cabin, scowling at the rocks. He had just sparred with Frank and had won, but no one had said anything. Nico was fed up with demigods, gods, and not-so-mythical myths. He took a deep breath, and was ready to melt into the shadows to go someplace _not _like Camp Half-Blood. Maybe go to the Underworld and converse with Alecto. Nico felt himself slowly dissolve so he could go to the Underworld, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he felt himself returning to the real world. Looking up, he glared at his captor._

_"What in Hades was that for?" he skied angrily, only then noticing who his retriever was._

_"Will said no Underworldy stuff for at least a month," Reyna said sternly, placing her hand on Nico's shoulder. "And I came to congratulate you on defeating Frank. Not many can defeat him."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Nico smiled at the memory, when a hand on his shoulder startled him. He twisted his face into his normal scowl and looked up. It was Reyna.

"Don't try to deny it," said Reyna shortly. "I saw you smiling."

"I wasn't smiling," protested Nico. "I was just...just stretching my face muscles! Yeah, stretching my face muscles!" Reyna just watched with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Fine, I was smiling," hissed Nico. "But only because of something very special." Reyna just looked at him. "Not, one, word," growled Nico, then noticed he was the only one talking. But the "only one talking" thing didn't last long.

"Listen, there's a Christmas Dance," began Reyna. "I was wondering, do you want to go with me?" Nico looked at her astoundedly, then smirked as he realized she wasn't joking. Reyna seemed to realize this.

"Not. One. Word." The hiss escaped her from between gritted teeth. "Oh Jupiter, I hate you," Reyna groaned.

"I never said I wouldn't go," Nico pointed out.

"So will you?" asked Reyna, glee lighting up her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess," said Nico indifferently.

"Pick you up at seven," said Reyna. "Meet me by Thalia's Pine."

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Since I'm sixteen and I have my license. No arguing." And with a twirl of her toga, Reyna was gone.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I squealed and clapped. The Nico and Reyna romance was going perfect! Now all I had to do was make Nico-or maybe Reyna?-trip and fall onto Reyna, where they would ultimately kiss and hen a great relationship starts a-brewing! Eeeeee! I can't wait!

**Reyna's POV**

The Christmas Party was boring. Every single couple just giggled and kissed under the mistletoe. The singles goofed off with Dakota who was popping Cherry Kool-Aid cans open and glugging them down.

Reyna needed time to think. What were these feelings that blossomed up whenever Nico was around? Those warm, honey-like thoughts that crowded her mind? The "his lips look so kissable" and her blushes whenever he was gone after she met him? Now she'd heard from Calypso that Nico felt the same way, but she didn't believe that Reyna herself felt that way. When Reyna had protested, Calypso had shook her head and sighed.

"Denial," Calypso had murmured with a wry smile. "They all go through denial. So did I, when I tried to convince myself that I wasn't in love with Leo Valdez."

So here Reyna was, sitting on the cool stone bench. Staring at the moon over the lake. Away from all the hustle-bustle of the Party.

"It's really annoying, the party is," said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Agreed," said Reyna, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her Christmas toga. Nico let out one of those rare smiles.

"You missed a spot," he said, stepping forward to try and brush dirt off of her shoulder. Tried to. He tripped over s rock and fell forward towards Reyna. That was when their lips touched.

Nico's eyes widened in shock. Reyna was shocked as well, but both of them knew that they liked it. They pulled apart as soon as possible, which was in about a millisecond, and both began to talk at once.

"I'm so sorry Nico-"

"Reyna I tripped-"

"I should have steadied you-"

"It was an accident-"

"I liked it."

"I liked it."

Reyna and Nico both stopped talking and smiled at each other, then they leaned closer and closer-and they kissed their first real kiss. It was no surprise that they started dating after that. They'd been dating for two years, when it finally happened. Aphrodite herself came down to help Nico.

"Reyna," said Nico, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He opened up a ring that was Imperial Gold with a black obsidian stone in the middle, held up by Stygian Iron prongs.

"What do you think, Death Boy?" said Reyna with a smile as Nico skipped the ring on her finger.

"Press the stone," advised Nico, and Reyna did so. It elongated into a dagger, a mixture of Stygian Iron, silver, steel, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold.

"Thank you so much," whispered Reyna happily, when rose petals fell on them both from the sky, covering them with the sweet scent.

"Brava, brava!" A beautiful voice cried, and Reyna looked up to see the Lady of the Doves, the Goddess of Love herself. "That was just beautiful," said Aphrodite, dabbing her eyes with a pink, silken handkerchief. "Such a proposal I never have seen! I will see one just as good when Percy proposes to Annabeth!" And Aphrodite disappeared with a puff of pink smoke, leaving behind the lingering smell of rose perfume and rose petals.

The wedding itself was beautiful, but it didn't help that Aphrodite hovered over the bride and groom, crying, as they made their wedding vows. Soon Nico fled to the Underworld with Reyna to escape the Goddess of Love.

But they bought a house near Camp Half-Blood and lived there, until Reyna told Nico she was pregnant. That's when Nico fainted, and then they moved to another house, a bigger house that was even closer to Camp Half-Blood, and the house was big enough for six people. They would need that space, it seemed.

"Daddy! Help me!" hollered seven-year-old Heath, who was being chased by eleven-year-old Bailey. Nico just rolled his eyes and watched nine-year-old Rebel watch five-year-old Nathaniel build stuff out of building blocks.

Nathaniel was called Nathan by everyone. He had black hair just like his mother and Reyna's obsidian eyes. Heath also had Reyna's hair and eyes. Rebel was a girl, who happened to have Nico's jet-black hair and dark green eyes tinted with black. Bailey was the eldest, the sister of them all, and she looked like an older version of Rebel.

Nico smiled again as he watched Bailey chase Heath around the living room, Deyna eventually sighing and grabbing Heath, giving him a piece of chocolate and telling Bailey that her _Sparta _would be replaced.

Rebel was now tickling Nathan and the two were now tussling on the ground, happiness clear in their eyes. All four of them had ADHD and Dyslexia, and Nico sighed when he thought about the time when they would all have to go to Camp Half-Blood. But he could worry about that later.

For now, he would have to enjoy every single moment with his kids, and train them to kill monsters.

Nico smiled as he sipped his hot cocoa. Life was truly good.


	2. The Forgotten Disclaimer

**Oops. Forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hazel do the Disclaimer.**

**Hazel: Make Frank do it.**

**Frank: Make Piper do it.**

**Piper: Make Jason do it. **

**Jason: Make Percy do it.**

**Percy: Make Annabeth do it.**

**Annabeth: Make Reyna do it.**

**Reyna: Make Nico do it.**

**Nico: Make Leo do it.**

**Me: Soneone just do the disclaimer already!**

**Leo: I'm backing out.**

**Calypso: *sigh* Mondmaedchen doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, she only owns her own OC's.**


	3. Authoresses' Note

**I know that I promised myself that I wouldn't do any Authors a notes and disappoint you guys, but I seriously am only doing this one Authors Note.**

**1.) I am not going to continue unless you give me three reviews.**

**2.) Please vote amongst yourselves wether you want Jasper, Frazel, Calleo, or Percabeth next.**

**3.) I am new so send me messages on how to use this infernal account!**

**4.). Please also send me challenges of writing that I may or may not accept. Here are some things I can write about:**

**A.) Warrior Cats**

**B.) Harry Potter**

**C.) Percy Jackson**

**D.) Animorphs**

**E.) Savvy**

**F.) Avatar the Last Airbender**

**5.) Keep in mind that I can also write crossovers, so if you want that, let me know.**


	4. Percy & Annabeth

**Hi everyone! I really don't want to be an Authoress who DEMANDS reviews, but I REQUEST one more review before I continue on, seeing as I am sick with the flu, bla bla bla bla. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth groaned. She opened her eyes blearily, and winced, wishing she hadn't. The bright sunlight in her room was making her head pound even more so than before, and she felt kind of sick to her stomach.

"You okay?" Percy's voice floated over to her bunk, concern evident in it. "You passed out last night after some people forced more wine on you when you refused." Annabeth groaned again; she could clearly remember what had happened that night after that stupid Dionysus kid pushed three or four glasses of wine on her.

_*Flashback*_

"Annabeth, have s'more," the violet-haired girl said, pushing another glass of wine onto Annabeth's dining set, words slurred together.

"No!" said Annabeth firmly, feeling disgusted at the thought of more alcohol, even if it had been made by Dionysus himself. "I've had way too much already."

"I don care," slurred the girl, pink eyes glittering with a purple fire. "Drink up. Now. Hic!" She poured some more wine in her own cup.

"I think you have to go to the Infirmary, Daniella," said Pollux, apologetically glancing at Annabeth. He pulled Daniella up and carried her to the white building. Annabeth sighed.

"Guess I'd better finish this glass," she said dully, not looking forward to it at all. She finished the alcohol with a single gulp, when she got dizzy. She stood up and clutched her head, then everything went dark and Annabeth faintly heard the buzzing of Percy calling out her name.

_*End of Flashback*_

"It wasn't a dream," said Annabeth, hoping with all her might that it wasn't. "Leo's back. With Calypso!"

"Yup that's right!" said Percy, grinning. "He's back. With Calypso. And you'll never guess what else is happening."

"What?" asked Annabeth softly, headache still not gone, interest peaked.

"Apparently Nico got roped into taking Reyna to a Christmas party," said Percy. Annabeth sighed.

"All that mistletoe," she said. "With Reyna. Are you sure that was a good idea of Reyna to take Nico to that Camp Jupiter Christmas Party?"

"Eh, what could go wrong?" said Percy. "Piper said they were perfect for each other. Both dark, shadowy, broody and moody. Not to mention the both like black."

Annabeth sighed. "You can't force someone to love another person. I know that Aphrodite forced Connor Stoll to fall in love with Sheila Silvers, after he ruined the perfect date for Travis and Katie. Now he is happily married to Lou Ellen." Then she pursed her lips playfully. "I think you've been spending too much time with Piper."

"Wow," sighed Percy. "Can you believe that it's been two whole years since the Giant War?"

"No I cannot," said Annabeth, and Percy pulled her into a hug that ended with lips pressing together in a kiss. Annabeth broke away, headache finally gone.

_Two Years Later_

"I can't believe Nico proposed to Reyna!" squealed Piper, her Aphrodite side finally showing. "It. Took. FOREVER for Jason to propose to me!"

"We know," said Hazel with a sigh. "It was only A YEAR AGO!"

Percy just laughed as he pulled Annabeth away from the group and towards a broken oak tree. It was Annabeth's favorite tree. Annabeth had a glimpse of an idea of what was going on, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, as Percy reached into his coat pocket and took out a black velvet box.

Inside it was a bronze ring with an emerald stone. Annabeth waited for Percy to say something, but he didn't. She looked up and he started stammering.  
>"Annabeth, I've wanted to-wait, w-will you-um, um, um, um..." stammered Percy, and that's when Annabeth snatched the box out of his hand, got down on her knees and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Percy, will you marry me?" she asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Um, yes," said Percy, frowning. "That was my line!"

"You just stood there stammering," said Annabeth, allowing herself a tiny laugh. "So I proposed to you."

"Fine," complained Percy. "But not a soul or living being hears of this!"

"Don't worry," said Annabeth. "It's more romantic when the boy proposes to the girl."

"You sound like an Aphrodite kid," said Percy. Grinning, he evaded the punch that Annabeth threw at him.

"Shut up," she snarled.

"Press the bronze button on the side of the ring," said Percy, obviously hoping to distract her from what he'd said before. Curiously, she did. It elongated into a knife exactly like the knife she had gotten from Luke, only a mix of steel, silver, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold, with a handle covered in emeralds.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, completely forgetting about what Percy had said before.

"Got one more present for you at the restaurant," said Percy, running towards the restaurant. Annabeth frowned. She took off after him, when they were both stopped by the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She had long, curly brown hair, a perfect golden tan, flashing green eyes and the most radiant smile.

"Tut tut tut," she tutted, her pearly white teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Really, you let Annabeth propose to you, Percy?"

"Aphrodite," said Percy in awe, but Annabeth in a growl. Aphrodite smiled, those pearly white teeth flashing again radiantly, and vanished into a flock of doves that fluttered away.

"Anyway," continued Percy. He handed Annabeth a package, who tentatively opened it, to throw her arms around Percy and kiss him smack on the lips.

"Thank you so much oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, for inside the box was the lost Daedalus' laptop.

"Your welcome," said Percy with a smile. They left Hazel and Piper and went to plan the wedding.

The wedding.

The wedding was a couple days after Nico and Reyna's, in Poseidon's underwater palace, made so that one certain goddess of love couldn't get through, after hearing the story of Nico and Reyna's wedding. Also, after a couple months Reyna was pregnant, and after hearing the fact that Nico had fainted when he'd heard, Annabeth just shook her head.

"Men," she sighed. "So strong on the outside, yet so weak when they have been told something important."

Though Percy himself fainted when Annabeth told him she was pregnant. When Bailey was a month old, Alex was welcomed into the world by Annabeth, and when Alex was two, twins Mikaela and Bella. Then the last kid, when the twins were two, baby Penny.

They got a house next to Nico and Reyna, next to Hazel and Franks, across Leo and Calypso, who were next to Jason and Piper. All of their kids went to Camp Half-Blood together when the time was right, and both Percy and Annabeth cried with joy when that happened. But when they went on a quest, Percy was furious, but Annabeth secretly snuck out and gave the children supplies for the quest, and Annabeth was happy. Percy and Annabeth lived long and happy days, with Happy the Dragon roaring at them from across the street.

**A/N**

**Hey this one was shorter but I still think ist was good. Jasper is next, then Frazel!**

**- Mondmaedchen **


End file.
